Organized Chaos
by wisdomsdaughteriscrazy
Summary: It started the 13th of April last year. He was laying face-down on the carpet beside his bed with the phone laying in his hand as if he were about to use it and a glass that had been knocked over on its side, the water staining the carpet. My world turned upside down as I fell to his side and flipped him over. "Percy!" Rated T because i say so. NO SLASH, no gods. CH.1&2 RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey guys! O********kay, so this is the re-written chapter 1. I know its short but I'm trying to edit and fix this story to make it a bit more interesting at the start and to help it make more sense and tie in better with the later chapters, so i hope you like it. If you have already read the whole story so far, i'm going to be going through and updating all the chapters so there will be some slight changes. Review and let me know what you think!**

******I'm going to be putting up the original 1st chapter as a short one-shot if any first time readers are interested.**

******Disclaimer: well i sadly don't own PJO**

* * *

2 years ago

_"-and the police are still looking for the missing man from New York. He was last seen almost 3 weeks ago on the 7th of April. The man is described as about 5'7 with black hair..."_

Sally Jackson turned the sound down on the news and sat back in the couch. She was exhausted. The worry was eating away at her conscience and she felt like she was slowly dying. Annabeth was in the kitchen making tea for the both of them. The two women had grown gradually closer over the past weeks, being there for each other. The phone rang and Sally quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ms. Jackson?" A voice of authority ran out over the phone.

"Yes"

"Would you be able to come down to the hospital? You were listed as the emergency contact for one Mr. Percy Jackson."

Sally nearly dropped the phone.

"I'll be there right away. Thank you."

As she hung up the phone Annabeth came in.

"Who was that?"

Sally looked up at the blonde and smiled.

"They found him."

* * *

Percy

I slowly opened my eyes and was instantly greeted with a blinding white light. Shutting them quickly I tried again, this time with more success. My head was throbbing and my thoughts felt muddled. The constant beeping sound wasn't helping. I flinched at the warm touch on my hand and slowly turned my head. A familiar voice reached my ears.

"Percy...?" The voice was laced with concern. It took my mind a couple seconds to figure out who it belonged to.

"Mom?" My voice was so scratchy it didn't sound like me.

My mom sighed in relief.

"Oh, Percy..!"

"Where am I...?" I felt like I should know but the beeping sound was becoming seriously annoying.

She squeezed my hand. "The hospital. What do you remember?"

Blackness. Nothing. Emptiness. I couldn't remember anything after blacking out on my way home from work, yesterday? No, no. That didn't seem right.

"What day is it." I asked suddenly

She looked at me in confusion.

"It's Wednesday."

"No the date."

"May 3rd."

How long ago was that day? 3 weeks?

Well shit.

* * *

**A/N: not the best ending, i know but I'm trying to get this story going. Most of the other chapters are longer, i promise! the re-write for chapter 2 should be up quite quickly as well.  
**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! here's the re-write for chapter 2. This one is short too but after this they will be decent sized chapters. Hope this is good cause I'm trying to write it while being mauled by my kitty:)  
**

**Disclaimer: still no:(**

* * *

Annabeth

Present day

Things were looking up. Which just proves how cruel fate is. Percy was back living at home and he even got his old job at the pool back after being released from the hospital. Everything was back to normal. The only difference was that every once in a while I would see Percy trying to catch his breath even though he hadn't done anything to exert himself or catch him having nightmares in the middle of the night, all of which he denied when I brought it up. Sally had started dating shortly after everything was resolved. His name was Paul Blofis and he was an English teacher at a high school. They had met while in university where Sally was taking a night course to become an author. It was good to finally see her happy after everything that had happened.

Percy had just gotten home from work and we sat down at the table for dinner.

"How was work" I asked

"Boring as usual. No one tried to drown today! Not one!"

"Umm Percy, isn't that a good thing?"

He smirked "Yeah I suppose so…it's just so boring otherwise"

We went back to eating our salads after a small fit of laughter. I've been trying to make Percy eat healthier and so far I've only gotten him to eat salad; its not much but we're getting there.

"What about you?" he asked, pushing his salad to the side and taking a sip of his coke before grabbing a piece of pizza.

I shook my head at him and sighed "Well my professor decided it would be a fantastic idea to give me an extra project because I finished my last one already"

"How do you manage to finish your super hard college project and get another one while managing to keep a job _and_ a social life?" he asked incredulously

I just laughed. When we finished our meal Percy grabbed some plates and disappeared into the kitchen. I was close behind him when the sound of glass shattering on the floor reached my ears and I rushed into the kitchen to find my boyfriend picking up the shattered remains of a dish off the floor.

"What-?!"

He looked up as I entered the room giving me a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I don't know what happened I just went to pick up a plate and put it in the sink and a shooting pain shot up my arm and I dropped it."

"It's o- wait what did you just say?"

"Umm, I dropped the plate because my arm started hurting…."

"Show me your arm"

"Bu-"

"do it" I snapped.

As he rolled up his sleeve I gasped, seeing the inside of his forearm bright red, emphasizing the scars that littered his skin.

"I thought that had gone away years ago!" I exclaimed as Percy just stood there staring at his arm like there was a growth or something. Staring at the scars brought back painful memories of that dreadful time…. no! stop it! I told myself I wasn't going to think about that. Not now…

"Annabeth?" Percy said, ripping me out of my thoughts. "You still with me?"

I nodded. "come on. we still have dishes and you mister, have quite the mess to clean up" I smiled at his expression as he bent down to pick up the glass, muttering to himself.

Percy

The second pain flared up in my arm I knew. It was coming back. My past was coming back to haunt me. It had been plaguing me for months now. The memories were haunting, clearly the reason my subconscious had blacked them out. I still hadn't told Annabeth because I knew she would worry…. Or kill me if I told her the truth. When I saw Annabeth's face when I told her about my arm I vowed to try and keep my problems a secret until it was absolutely necessary that I told her. The next morning before work I went to the hospital to have my arm looked at. The doctor said my body was suffering from DELAYED POST-TRAUMATIC STRESS and that I needed to watch what I did for the next little while and if anything went wrong to come straight back. I thanked him and got into my car, remembering yet another unwanted memory.

_The room was dark and smelled like a mix of blood, mold and saltwater (which by the way is NOT a very pleasant smell). Everything hurt and the cold metal of the chair I was tied to was trying to gather what little body heat I had left. When the door opened I turned my head away trying to avoid the light hitting my eyes because I had been in the dark for so long already. The figure of a man walked up to me and doused me with a bucket of freezing cold water. I jerked back, suddenly very aware of the expertly tied ropes around my already raw wrists._

_"Morning sunshine" the man said in a smooth British accent._

_"Is it play time already jimmy?" I said sarcastically. He responded by punching me across the face causing me to wince slightly as I tasted blood._

_"Maybe today you'll answer my questions. It's already been a week and a half and no one has bothered to come looking. This would all be a lot less painful with some cooperation, **omega**."_

_By now his face was inches away from mine and I could smell his breath as he sneered at me. I was so angry that I spat in his face, earning a small bit of satisfaction for myself._

_"You shouldn't have done that" he said, his voice deadly calm and I instantly regretted it knowing I had probably just earned myself 'extra special treatment' today. The next half hour went by in a blur of questions, punches and the taste of more blood. I vaguely remember seeing his friend slip into the room, probably to enjoy the show. By the time they had left I was barely conscious, my entire body throbbing. The little voice in the back of my mind wondered if I even looked like the same person anymore. I doubted it. All I could feel was the pain and I gratefully welcomed the darkness as I sank once again into unconsciousness._

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! better than the 1st chapter i hope, no matter how short.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: heyo! ok so ik i said that i wouldnt have time to update this weekend but i ended up writing most of this in science class because the work wasnt fun and then my friend had to cancel her party cause shes sick:( anyways on the bright side you guys get another chapter to read! *cheers of joy* ok now on with the story!**

**just kidding! thank you all sooooooooooooo much for all your fantastic reviews! i love reading them and im super excited because ive now got 16 followers and its been favorited 11 times yay! and just to clarify there are no gods or demigods in this story its all human  
**

**disclamer: *sigh* i sadly do not own PJO**

* * *

Annabeth

I watched as his eyes darted around under his eyelids. He was drenched in sweat and he would flinch or moan every now and again. I had tried waking him up but nothing had worked so far and I was starting to worry. It was like this most nights now and it was killing me that I didn't know how to help him. I was scared for him because anything that can make Percy this scared can't be good. I only hope he decides he can trust me with whatever he's dealing with soon.

Percy

You know how sometimes you get those dreams that are so vivid that it seems real, almost like a memory. And then you wake up and you can't tell if it really happened or not? Yeah I hate those. It seems like I'm having a lot of those lately and last night I had the worst yet.

_I woke up strapped to a table, my ankles and wrists bound with metal shackles. My head was throbbing and my entire body ached. I assumed they had moved me here after they knocked me out last. By now I've completely lost track of time, although its probably been at least 2 weeks. I heard the creak of a door somewhere at the end of the table. The footsteps echoed and came to a stop in beside me. I heard the flick of a switch and was instantly blinded with bright white light, even with my eyes closed. Unlike most of the other times, the man didn't bother to speak and instead brought out a knife and set to work carving gods knows what into my forearm. The pain was terrible. At first I bit back a scream but after about 2minutes i gave up, letting loose a scream. I don't know how long he was at it but every second the pain became worse until it was all consuming. At one point I could've sworn I'd heard laughter. Somehow I managed to stay barely conscious until he was finished. I tried to open my eyes and was greeted by a painful bright light once again and quickly succumbed to the darkness._

When my dream ended my eyes flew open and I sat straight up, rubbing my slightly throbbing arm as if the memory had brought the pain back with it. I was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat. When I turned my head I saw Annabeth lying awake watching me, her eyes shining with tears.

Annabeth

_"…and today the hunt for the worldwide known fugitive has come to an end today with the capture of Caleb Thomas, the man charged with first degree murder on multiple accounts and kidnapping. sources say that many more charges have yet to be laid. He has been on the run for almost two years after he kidnapped a federal agent and later killed the agents partner before the agent managed to escape. The agent cannot be named at this time and will remain anonymous throughout the duration of this case. Back to you Craig."_

I turned down the volume down on the TV to a low and turned to look at my boyfriend.

"Ugh some people…. how can you do something like that?! What gives him the right to take someone's life like that."

Percy just continued to stare at the television.

"Percy!" I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"Oh you are impossible… you want something to drink?" I asked getting up off the couch.

"Sure"

In the kitchen I grabbed a can of coke and a bottle of water from the fridge and was about to go back and sit down when I saw a piece of paper sticking out of the garbage. I grabbed it when I saw the hospital logo on the corner and read through it. I couldn't believe him. He had tried to hide this from me. I stormed out of the kitchen with the paper in my hand, drinks forgotten. I shoved the paper in his face and stood there watching him with my arms crossed.

"So were you ever planning on telling me about this?" I said in a deadly calm voice.

I thought I saw Percy pale slightly but if he was panicking he did a good job of hiding it.

"I didn't want to worry you"

"Worry me?! Percy of course I'm going to be worried about you after everything we've been through but come on! You don't keep stuff like this from me!" my voice had risen steadily until I was practically shouting. He stood up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

After a minute I pulled away looking him in the eyes. "I know, but are you ever going to tell me what's going on? Or are you going to keep me in the dark and let me come to my own conclusions because don't think I haven't seen you having nightmares."

"I promise to tell you when I figure out what is happening because even I don't know just yet"

I wasn't satisfied by his answer but I also knew he wouldn't budge if I pressured him so I just nodded.

"You know what?"I said breaking away from him and smiling.

"What?"

"I have an idea"

"Is that so?"

"mmhmm"

"Well are you gonna tell me or what?"

"We are going to go see a movie." I said and Percy laughed as I grabbed the keys and led him out the door.

* * *

Three hours later we emerged from the theater holding hands, Percy with the drink and me with the popcorn. We didn't live far from the theater so we were walking home.

"We need to do this more often" he said as the drone of laughter and movies faded away behind us.

"Yes, we do. And next time I get to choose the movie"

"As long as there's a car chase"

"Ohh I don't know. I was thinking more romantic comedy…."

I laughed as he started to pout when I said that and eventually joined in with my laughter but it was cut short as somebody jumped up from an alley and all Hades broke loose.

Percy

I knew I was screwed when the figures jumped me and Annabeth from an alley. I heard Annabeth's scream as I wrestled the figure off me on the ground. I stood up and flipped the man over, pinning him to the ground. I punched him in the face and he took this opportunity to flip me off him and stand up. I jumped up as he rushed forwards. I sidestepped and kicked him in the back. When he twisted back around I grabbed his arms, kneed him in the stomach, kicked in his nose before grabbing him by his hair and throwing a well aimed punch, knocking him out before dropping him onto the ground and moving onto the man who had grabbed Annabeth. His hand was over her mouth and she stood petrified as the man held a gun to her head. My girlfriend was staring at me with wide eyes.

"This is all your fault" the man said, revealing his thick British accent.

"What is" I asked, suspicions forming in my mind.

"The capture of our leader." He sneered, pressing the barrel of the gun harder into Annabeth's head.

"I had nothing to do with that! Please just let us go" I was silently hoping that he wouldn't say anything stupid but that just proves how bad my luck is.

"I don't think so, _omega_. You will pay for what you did and I think I know just the way to start." His grip tightened on the trigger and I did the first thing that entered my mind which was jumping at the man. Surprisingly it worked. I don't think he wasn't expecting me to do anything so he jumped backwards as I came flying at him. We wrestled for the gun and when It was all over I was standing above him, his own gun pointed at him.

"Ok how about we do this my way. I ask the questions, you answer them and all the bullets stay in the gun. Now who sent you? Because your 'leader' just got arrested."

"I'm not gonn-"the man was cut off by a sharp kick to his side.

"Don't play that game with me. Answer the question."

"The next in command" he said groaning slightly

"Why?"

"Because you were the one that started all this when you got away"

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, flicking off the safety on the gun.

"Your mom" he snickered. That was enough to set me off as I pulled the trigger and shot him in the shoulder. I got down beside him and whispered in his ear.

"if you survive this I have a little message for your new leader: you pissed me off and now I'm going to take down your organization brick by brick….and I'm out for blood" I knocked him out and slid the gun in the waistband of my jeans. I turned around and Annabeth was staring at me, the fear clear in her eyes.

"You- you just shot him!" she cried

"Yes, he'll live. But we have to go Annabeth. Now."

"How…him…you…fight…who _are_ you?!" she stuttered, backing up

"I'm still me! But that's not Important right now! What's important is that we get out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain, mister."

I walked up to her, getting slightly agitated. "Annabeth. I promise to explain everything to you as soon as we are safe but right now we need to leave. The police are probably already on their way." I grabbed her hand when she nodded and led her away from the scene, already dreading everything I was going to have to explain.

* * *

**A/N: ok so one thing: the name 'hunter' that keeps coming up is probably going to change because it dosnt sound right to me i just couldnt think of anything on the spot so just bare with me until i figure somethin else out:)**

**ugh my computer is so stupid i have to press the 'r' key a certain way otherwise it doesnt work which sucks when im typing fast and is super frustrating and annoying...ok sorry thats just been bugging me all morning**

**annnyyywayss... you like?:D please review!(i know you want to;) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: bonjour tout le monde! i am here to present you with yet another chapter but this time its longer, huzzah! but first some side comments from yours truly:)...so ive changed the name from 'hunter' to 'omega' it may change again, im not sure but i do like this one a whole lot better than before and i also added a sally POV because it feels like i havent done that in a while. okayyyy now on with the story!  
**

**phi: Φ zeta: ζ -for future reference (hint hint)**

**disclamer: i do not own PJO...yet.**

* * *

Annabeth

After I watched Percy beat up a guy twice his size, beat up another guy twice his size and then shoot the second guy, I was pretty shocked. Percy, the least violent person ever. Shot a man. In front of me. And then he expected me to go with him. I mean I did anyways but still! We had left the scene and practically ran the entire way back to our apartment. I had to stop and catch my breath inside the doorway but Percy had barely broken A sweat. I watched as he ran about the apartment lifting up floorboards and opening up hidden compartments all over the place. When he was finished there were two duffle bags on the couch full of guns, money, passports and gods only knows what else. He grabbed a hand gun and slipped it into the waistband of his jeans before shouldering one of the duffels and handing me the other. We left with very few words spoken between us and made our way to whatever destination Percy had in mind.

* * *

We ended up in an abandoned warehouse a few cities over. After a couple trains, busses, taxis and a lot more running, Percy made sure we weren't followed and then 'escorted' me into the rundown building. I still wasn't used to the person Percy had turned into in the past hours, becoming more alert, battle hardened and distant. I was sitting on a couch in the corner warehouse and watched as the new man in front of me rifled through the bags producing guns and knives and a lot of other lethal looking things along with some food and water, some of which I was now nibbling on. When he was done surveying the area and playing with the weapons, he sat down across from me on the couch and took a bite from a granola bar. After a few minutes of silence I finally spoke.

"So...Percy."

He focused on his granola bar. "Mmm"

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?"

He didn't answer and I sent him a warning glare. "Percy. Explain, _now_."

Taking a deep breath and nodding he started.

"Well I guess I should start with my father." As I went to interrupt he held his hand up and kept speaking.

"He didn't skip out on me and my mom when I was 14. He was part of this secret branch in the government called the Olympians. One of their best agents. And of course working for an agency like that he made loads of enemies over time. One night he had taken me out to see Mission Impossible II in theaters because I had been nagging him for weeks. We were walking home when they ambushed us, holding me back and making me watch as they shot my father. Then They stabbed me in my side and left me to die on the side of the road with my father. When it was all done with, the agency came to see me in the hospital and asked me if I wanted to join; to become an agent just like my father. I said yes on the spot and left for training a week after I was released from the hospital. They covered the entire thing up and made it look like my father had run away...mom still has no idea about any of this. After a couple years I became their best agent, surpassing even my fathers level of skill. I was sent on mission after mission, making enemies just as my father had." When he paused he glanced up at me, as if to gauge my reaction, and what I saw made me want to throw myself across the couch and comfort him. The look of pain was evident in his eyes but there was also something else...something almost dead. I could tell he had seen things no one should ever see. He turned his head to face the wall and continued on.

"Everything was going fine for the first couple years. I went on my missions and completed them, trained in my spare time and visited my mother during the breaks. She thought I was at a private boarding school in the country. Then 5 years ago I met you when I was on leave. I felt an instant connection with you, something I hadn't felt in a very long time. I kept going for a little while longer but then I got out to be with you and to live a normal life. It worked for almost two years but I had to expect it wouldn't be that easy to leave that life behind. They contacted me saying there was a new terrorist organization known as the Titans and they needed me to infiltrate and bring down their operations. I tried to decline but eventually had to say yes to make them go away. It was going smoothly for the first while, my partner and I having earned their trust and been accepted into their ranks. But then someone snitched. We were both sold out and the leader of the organization decided to teach us a lesson. To use us as an example. They...they captured and tortured us for weeks. Then one day they brought my partner into the room I was being kept in and made me watch as they slowly killed him in front of me. I managed to escape not long after that but the damage was done."

He stopped, looking like he was trying to compose himself.

"So that's what happened to you when you disappeared two years ago and then reappeared beaten up with a gun and no memories."

He nodded in response and took another deep breath.

"Wait did you...were you lying about having no memories?" I looked at him, truly curious as to if he had lied about that as well.

He shook his head. "Only partly. I guess my subconscious blacked out the more...the more painful memories."

Closing my eyes I sat back in the couch and tried to let it all sink in. My boyfriend was an agent for a super secret organization and had been kidnapped and tortured. He had probably been around more death than anyone his age.

"Percy..." I asked quietly

He turned around to face me. "Yes?"

"Well Have you ever...you know...um-"

"Killed anyone?" He said, finishing my sentence, his voice so completely emotionless and flat it scared me. I nodded and waited for his answer.

"Yes." He said looking me straight in the eye. We sat there in silence for some time more when I finally got the nerve to ask the question I was dying to know, even if I wasn't sure if I'd necessarily like the answer I got.

"How many?" I whispered. It took him so long to reply I wasn't sure if he was going to answer at all.

He mumbled it at first and I had I get him to repeat it.

"23"

and as he said that I saw something else in his eyes I hadn't seen before. It was a look so angry and so chilling I felt myself shiver. Looking at the man in front of me, it dawned on me that I didn't really know him at all.

Sally

After about 7 phone calls, 5 messages and a couple hours of waiting I finally decided to just go over to their apartment. I hadn't heard from Percy or Annabeth since yesterday morning. Paul offered to come with me and when we got there I let myself in with my key. The house was dark and quiet, as if no one had been here for at least a day. I flipped on the lights and looked around, seeing nothing out of place. And yet something didn't feel right; and I was going to find out what.

Percy

'I've gone mad, haven't I?... Oh my gods I've gone completely mad! i cannot believe I just told her that. I told her _everything_! My life has been slowly falling apart around me and I can't stop it. I knew I never should have agreed to do that last job. But I did and now they're back and out for revenge on the person who screwed them over and destroyed their plans: me. I just wondered how long until their leader broke out of jail to come after me himself. As I thought about the man who made my life a living hell I slipped into another memory, this one worse than the last.

_"**Percy...Percy!**" all I could hear were the cries of the man in front of me. My best friend, Grover. The man who had always had my back, who had always been there for me. I couldn't help but feel completely and utterly useless as i listened to the screams of pain coming from grover while they tortured him in front of me and forced me to watch. It seemed to go on forever until they drove the knife into his heart and left the room. I was useless, tied to this damn chair._

_"Percy...please...don't...don't...blame...yourself ...not...your...fault..." He whispered his last words and I watched with tears streaming down my cheeks as the light faded from his eyes and his body went limp. I cried myself into unconsciousness, not caring anymore that my captors were probably watching. Because when I watched the light fade from his eyes when Grover died, a piece of me went with him leaving me feeling even more empty, just as I had when my father had died._

"_percy!_" I was snapped out of my thoughts by a stinging pain across my face. Immediately my instincts took over and I swivelled around and pinned my attacker to the floor. As my mind cleared I realized the floor was actually a couch and my attacker was only Annabeth trying to get my attention. I slipped off of her and backed away as she stared at me.

"Sorry" I said when I was at least 10 feet away.

She pushed herself up and shook her head.

"I'll go out and get us some food" and with that I left, trying to put some distance between myself and Annabeth not thinking it was probably a downright stupid thing to do.

Annabeth

After Percy had told me his story he seemed to completely zone out. I mean I guess It was probably normal considering he had just told me the biggest secret ever. I could barely believe it when Percy told me he had watched his father die in front of him and then almost died himself multiple times. I figured it couldn't get much worse after that but was once again proven wrong as he told me his best friend was killed in front of him and he had been tortured. Not to mention the '23' people who were now dead because of him. About 15 minutes later I snapped out of my thoughts, turning to tell Percy he had to phone up his mother and tell her everything. He was still trapped in his mind, his eyes closed. I tried to poke him, call him and yell at him until I finally just slapped him. It worked. I guess I startled him and in a split second was lying on my back pinned down by Percy. Still awed and slightly scared of his abilities all I did was stare at him. He slipped off me in one smooth motion and backed away mumbling an apology before muttering something about food and leaving. I just sat there on the couch and tried to make sense of everything that had happened in the last little while. I thought back two years to the time when Percy had gone missing for almost a month and then turned up one day beaten and bloodied holding a gun with no memories of the past few weeks. No one knew what had happened and we all tried our best to forget about it. The scars that littered his body made sense now too. Along with his continued nightmares and odd physical exhaustion. I still wasn't sure if I could get used to this new Percy, or even get to know him properly but I was willing to try. Clearly it looked like he had kept this all a secret since he was 14 and really hadn't had anyone truly be able to care for him for way too long and I was determined to change that, no matter how hard it was going to be.

Percy arrived back 45 minutes later with two subway sandwiches and some drinks. We ate in silence until I finally got up the nerve to ask him the question that had been nagging me for the past hour.

"Percy..."

He continued eating while making a sound that indicated I had his attention.

"Percy...how did you get those scars on your arm?"

He lowered his sandwich and turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Your arm. The one that was hurting the other day... How did you get those scars?"

He looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to know?"

When I nodded he pushed his food off to the side and put his arm out in front of him, revealing the collection of scars that littered his forearm. The first time I had asked about them he told me he had been in a biking accident but now I knew I was going to get a completely different answer.

"When they kidnapped me two years ago, their objective was to break me: mentally and physically. To kill the person I was and make me into a soldier of their standards. A soldier who would do anything without having to be told twice. Complete obedience and emotional detachment. After they found out i was a traitor, i became the perfect test subject. After Just over a week of torture they brought me into a room and strapped me onto a table. They left me there for a long time. Then the next day the man who was in charge of the whole organization came in and told me I would be moving on to phase two of my conversion. From basic torture to more 'advanced'."

As he said that he laughed. it scared me: A harsh, dry laugh with no humour.

"And then he got out his favourite knife and decided to have some 'fun' with my arm. He worked on it for what was probably hours before leaving me alone again. When i finally got a good look at my arm I saw what he had done...the bastard carved their symbol into my arm so I would never forget where my place was and who i served. 'Better than a tattoo' he said. Over time the cuts healed themselves, some more than others; making it look like a random group of cuts."

He must have seen the confusion on my face, despite my obvious expression of disgust and horror, because he adjusted his arm and showed me the symbol. It was the Greek letters 'phi' and 'zeta' overlapping. Then he pulled away and proceeded to finish his half eaten sandwich. When he was done he turned to me and caught me watching him.

"I don't want your pity Annabeth. I know it probably sounds bad but its nowhere close to the worst thing I've ever endured. I've survived perfectly fine this long on my own, so save your pity for someone who wants it." After that he went and sat on the floor and cleaned his guns, acting as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**A/N: so what do you think? we get to see more of percys dark/tortured side! you know everytime i read over each new chapter it seems like it gets more and more farther away from the idea i had when i started writing this because it is totally different...oh well. **

**thank you soooooooooo much times infinity for all the fantastic reviews! this story now has 22 followers and almost 2,000 views *squeal*! ok, moment over but i still love all the reviews and they encourage me to write faster so dont stop! and ive got an idea of a huge twist (well it is in my opinion) that im going to write within the next couple chapters.  
**

**my current extremely dire problem: there is no exploding emoticon on my phone :'( they really should make one...**

**hehe review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry! don't hate me for not updating but ive just been super lazy and had a bunch of homework...please forgive me:( i will try harder next time:) anyways thank you all so much im up to 24 followers and over 2,000 views!YAY:D but sadly not as many reviews for the last chapter so please review! i love to know what you all think of my writing.**

**if it wasnt already clear, the 'oganization' that keeps getting mentioned is from Britain. hope that clarifys that for the future:)**

**disclaimer:i think you all know the answer to this;)**

* * *

Percy

I woke up to the barrel of a gun pressed against my temple. Again. My eyes snapped open and I saw a man completely in black hovering beside me.

He hissed at me to get up and I obliged, trying to stall him as a plan had already started to form in my mind. I chanced a quick glance over at Annabeth, relieved to see that they still hadn't noticed her yet. The man shoved me into the middle of the room and I found myself surrounded by 3 men who were all pointing their guns at me. I sighed and waited for them to start with the 20 questions. The man in the middle was the first to talk.

"Thought you could run from us, did you?" He snarled.

I smirked "Well I thought I'd give it a go."

The man's frown deepened, if it was even possible.

"We aren't here to listen to your smart-ass remarks. Our leader wants you to be brought back to him alive but I don't think he will mind If you're a little beaten up." As the man stepped forwards i stepped back putting my hands up in mock surrender.

"Oh careful now, wouldn't want to damage this fine packaging." I guess he wasn't a fan of my sarcasm as he responded by slamming his gun into my temple. The world went fuzzy and I crumpled to the floor.

Annabeth

Percy had been avoiding me since he explained everything. After a while he went over and pulled out a bedroll from one of the bags and spread it out on the floor. He said I could take the couch, which I took gratefully. We had both fallen asleep but then I was woken up by the sound of multiple pairs of feet walking around. I opened my eyes to see Percy standing in the middle of the room grinning, in mock surrender with 3 guns pointed at him. He made what looked to be a sarcastic comment and was rewarded by being hit in the head with a gun. I bolted up as I watched him crumple to the ground unconscious. That was m my first mistake. The three men turned around when I moved and were now pointing their guns at me.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

I was so scared in that moment I just sat there. Realization hit me as I glanced at Percy's limp body. I was going to die. There were three super dangerous men holding me at gunpoint while the only person who could save me was unconscious. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst. i heard a gunshot but the pain never came. I opened my eyes to see two of the men on the ground and the third one being pulverized by Percy. He quickly knocked the man out and then rushed over to me. There was concern in his eyes that reminded me more of the Percy I knew.

"Are you okay?" He said, looking me over.

"Yes... But how-? I watched them knock you out!"

He smiled and stood up. "It was all part of my plan. Now come on, we have to get out of here."

This time I helped Percy gather things and pack up the bags. We were ready and gone within 5 minutes of the attack. He led me through winding streets and busy neighbourhoods before coming to a stop in front of an apartment building. He slipped a key out of the bag and unlocked the lobby door and walked up the stairs to the third level and let himself into apartment number 12. I walked past Percy in the hallway and looked around. It looked just like any normal apartment other than the fact that it was clear no one had lived here in a while. A thin layer of dust coated all the surfaces.

"Where are we?" I questioned Percy as he flipped on the lights.

"A friends place" I looked at him inquiringly but got no further explanation. Percy disappeared into the bedroom and I went to the kitchen to see if there was any food. To my delight there was yet another collection of granola bars just like the ones in our bags and I swore when this was all over I'd never touch another one again. Realizing Percy still hadn't surfaced I went to see what he what he was doing. I saw him on the other side of the room rifling through a dresser.

"Find what you're looking for?" He jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around.

"What?"

"Oh relax Percy, Seriously." He nodded and tried to turn around but I noticed he was holding his left shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He turned around and continued to rifle through the drawer and pulled out a t-shirt.

"Nothing"

"Ah not so fast. Move your hand."

He glared at me. "I'm fine Annabeth." His death glare was terrifying but I was too pissed off to notice. I marched over and slapped his hand away, letting out a gasp. His hand was coated in blood and his shirt was slowly soaking through. I would have noticed earlier had he not been wearing a black shirt nor had he put his jacket on.

"Perseus Jackson! Why were you trying to hide this?!"

"Um-"

"You're _shot_ for gods sake!"

He grabbed my wrists to stop me from trying to examine his wound and caught my gaze.

"Annabeth! Honestly! this is nothing, ok? I'm fine. I didn't tell you because I knew you would freak out."

I continued to glare at him. "I don't care how bad you're hurt. I mean it. It can be a freaking scratch for all I care but don't you _ever, ever_ hide it from me. You understand?!"

He nodded slowly, still shocked I had talked to him like that, and let me lead him to the bathroom. He sat down on the toilet seat and I grabbed a towel from the closet and ran it under the tap. I was actually genuinely surprised there was water.

"Shirt off." I ordered.

He grudgingly obeyed and let me proceed to clean the blood from his wound. When I finished it looked a lot better than before but my success was short lived as Percy spoke up.

"Um Annabeth..."

"Yes..." I cautiously looked at him, noticing his tone of voice.

"...you're going to have to pull the bullet out."

"Excuse me?"

I could see the shadow of a smile threatening to show itself on his face as he replied. "Well the bullet is still in there. It can't heal with the bullet lodged in the middle of the wound and because you insisted on taking care of me you're going to have to pull it out."

I had no excuse not to. My thoughts flashed back to the earlier vow I had made to try and get to know this new Percy, to care for him.

"Fine" I growled through clenched teeth and I stormed off to the kitchen to get a knife.

Needless to say all things considered I think I did a pretty good job. There were only a few almost-screams of pain from Percy as he laid on the table and some cursing from me that probably couldn't have been avoided but in the end the bullet ended up in a glass of water and not in Percy's shoulder. I patched him up with the first aid kit I'd found although I'll admit I made Percy stitch himself up. Needles and I have quite the hate-hate relationship. We were now sitting in the kitchen and Percy was examining the bullet.

"Knew it" he muttered, staring intently at the engraving on the side. I scooted my chair closer to his and leaned over to see what he was talking about. He saw me and started to explain.

"It's The Titans. Their symbol is what's etched into the side of the bullet."

"The Titans?"

He simply pointed at his scars and I understood. He went back to examining the bullet and muttering secret sounding things under his breath. As I watched him I couldn't help but wonder how exactly he had managed to keep this entirely new side of him and his life hidden from me for so long. I mean I'm not an idiot. I have an IQ of 157 but the fact that I thought I knew him for so long only to be told the complete opposite is more than a little unnerving to say the least.

Percy

We had been at the house for 3 weeks and nothing had happened so you can understand why I was slightly pissed off and quite startled when I woke up yet again because of a bunch of assassin goons. It sounded like they were picking the lock of the front door. I knew there was no time to run now. I had been stupid and had let my guard down ever so slightly and this is what became of it. I quietly got out of bed without disturbing Annabeth and went about getting the things I needed to put my plan into action.

Freddie: one of the Titans best assassins.

We broke through the lock on the front door and silently went in. we had been sent on a retrieval mission. Although we had no description for the man we were sent to nab, we were told he was an American and would be at this address with a girl. Coming around the corner I saw the man sitting on the couch reading a book. He was bloody mad to be up at this ungodly hour. I sent Lonnie over to the left and Lester took the back while I crept up to the right. He calmly looked up at me with haunting green eyes and raised his eyebrows. I pulled the hammer back on the gun. I was shocked to hear his voice as he spoke in a deadly calm voice with slight mockery.

"Can I help you?" his British accent confirming he was definitely not American. I lowered my gun slightly as he continued to stare at me.

"Were you looking for the American?" he asked and I tensed, bringing my gun back up. How did he know that?

"Who are you?" I demanded

His hands went up in mock surrender as he stood. "Relax mate, were on the same side. I was sent to grab him two days ago but he got away."

Lonnie clearly didn't believe his story. " How do we know you're telling us the truth?" he said

The man smirked and turned to look at him. "Come. Ill prove it to you."

We all followed him into the bedroom and were greeted by the sight of a young girl in her 20's with blonde hair and tan skin tied to a chair. She seemed to be sleeping but woke up the second the man's hand touched her shoulder. Her eyes were wide with fear and she struggled to get away. Thankfully the duct tape covering her mouth stopped her from saying anything.

"What's this?" I said, gesturing to her with my gun.

"Meet Annabeth, omegas companion. I was only able to grab her after he got away." He turned and ripped the tape off her mouth and moved her hair off her cheek. She jerked back.

"Who the hell are they?!" the panic was evident in her voice. Her eyes shinned with tears. I motioned for Lonnie to call it in and he left the room. I turned back to see Annabeth try and bite the man holding her hostage. In one swift motion he grabbed her hair and yanked it back, resulting in a cry of pain, and he got down in her face and started to whisper in her ear. I smirked. The boss was going to love this.

* * *

**A/N: haha! so i decided to put in a POV for a member of the ever so elusive 'organization' The titans:) i thought it would be fun to change it up a little and i didnt want the chapter to be too short and so this is what i came up with. the next chapter i am probably going to bring in the idea ive been thinking about, hurray!**

**please review!i love to hear from you guys!:D**

**(plus its motivation: the more reviews, the more encouraged i am to write faster!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: IM SO SORRY! don't hate me!i feel terrible for not updating but life has been pretty crazy lately with the end of term and soccer. plus i had terrible writers block:( but i finished! i tried to make this a fairly long chapter and so here we are. and i apologize if i have any of you seriously confused because thats not what im trying to do! im just writing what i come up with and here we are! because this is soooooo not what i had in mind when i started this story but oh well! annnyyywayyss enough from me...onwards with the story!**

**Disclamer: well, sadly i think you all know the answer to this**

* * *

Annabeth

How in Hades did I get myself into this mess? Oh right! I just so happened to fall in love with the one man on the planet who had an entire other life and personality. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have had to go through all that stress when he was missing, I wouldn't have gotten attacked in the alley or in the warehouse and right now I definitely would not be tied to a chair. They were all standing there watching me with their guns. I wished i could have Percy back. my Percy. The sweet loving man I'd fallen in love with. Hell, I'd even take tortured killing machine Percy right now. But instead I'm still tied to this damn chair. How could life get any better, right? I knew Percy was a good actor; he'd gotten away with being an entirely different person for about 5 years with me, But at this moment it scared me. I had watched him flawlessly and instantly become someone else. And as the men in front of me whispered to one another I let my mind wander to not that long ago when life was 10 times better than right in this moment.

_20 minutes ago_

_"Annabeth...Annabeth wake up!" Percy said, shaking me awake._

_"What?" I said, clearly annoyed at having been woken up._

_"They're here." My annoyance dissipated as he said this. "They're trying to break in. I've put up extra protection but it's inevitable that they get in."_

_I sighed, sitting up completely. "Alright well what do you want to do?"_

_Behind the urgent look he had in his eyes I saw a spark of something else; not necessarily in a comforting way either, and I knew what was next._

"I have a plan" he said held up a roll of duct tape. I looked over to see rope, a knife and a chair from the kitchen. He grinned. I knew the instant I saw him that I wasn't going to like it and was proven right when he spoke.

_"I know you're not going to like this but if you want to get out of here alive this is the best we've got." I nodded and he set to work. He grabbed the knife and cut some slashes and holes into my clothes and then got me to sit in the chair as he tied me to it with the rope. He finished it all off by putting a strip of duct tape over my mouth. I gave him a questioning look and his response explained nothing._

_"Just act like you're asleep and when I touch you, you need to act terrified. I can't explain it all now but I promise I will later." And then with one last pleading look he disappeared into the living room. I waited a few more minutes until I heard them moving about the hallway and tried to listen as best I could to their conversation in the next room. All it did was confuse me as all the voices were thick with British accents. And then I heard them come in to the bedroom where I was. I had my chin resting on my chest and as uncomfortable as it was I could only hope they believed it. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I jerked up, my eyes flying open. I struggled to get out of my bonds when I saw who had touched me. It was Percy, but not the Percy I knew. Not even the new Percy I had gotten used to. This Percy had cold, dead and calculating eyes that matched his voice._

_"What's this?" A voice said_

_"Meet Annabeth. Omegas companion. I was only able to grab her after he got away." New-Percy replied. Then he turned and ripped the duct tape off my mouth more roughly than I thought he was going to and pain blossomed across my face. I jerked back instinctively as Percy moved some hair off my cheek and I turned to look at the other men._

_"Who the hell are they?!" I said letting my panic seep into my voice. I remembered what Percy had told me: **"...you need to act terrified"**. So I did and it wasn't hard. Tears flooded my eyes and I decided to try and bite Percy, although I'm still not quite sure why. The second he saw this he grabbed my hair in one swift motion and pulled it back. A cry of pain escaped my lips and Percy leant down I whisper in my ear._

_"I'm sorry, but they'd never believe it otherwise." He still had a British accent but it sounded normal. "Keep it up...it'll all be over soon..."._

I was snapped back to the present as the third man came back into the room and addressed Percy.

"The boss is on his way to pick this one up" he said as he jabbed his thumb in my direction. "What's your name?"

I felt my heart skip a beat as I waited for this to all fall apart.

"My name is not important. What is important right now is that she gets handed to the boss. Now, what are your agent status and what does your mission encompass."

They all stood there for a minute before the man on the left spoke up.

"We cannot reveal that information. It's classified."

In that moment I could've sworn we were done for. And then Percy did the last thing is expected.

"I don't know your status but I outrank you all no matter what."

Clearly i was thinking the same as the gun men.

"How so?"

Percy gave them a steely look and replied.

"Agent 43, General of the 3rd cohort. Do any of you tools outrank me?

The silence that followed that was almost deafening.

"Thought so…" he said "right. do I have to ask you again or are you going to tell me."

It was almost laughable how the three men stuttered trying to tell Percy everything at the same time. In the end only one was talking.

"Please forgive our rudeness….I'm agent 18654 and these are agents 19498 and 19485 of the 17th cohort, sir."

"Codenames?"

"Deltawolf, Mace and Lancer, sir"

"Right. And what were your specific instructions for this assignment?"

"Well we were told to do re-con on the subjects and then bring them both in alive. The boss was adamant about the 'alive' bit. Although if it came down to it, omega took priority over his companion."

I stared in awe at the fact that Percy had singlehandedly gotten the men who were trying to kidnap us to tell us 'confidential' information. I was so caught up with the interaction of the four men in front of me that I almost screamed as a blur of black and silver came flying through the room. Whoever it was took out two of the men within a couple minutes. The third one-deltawolf I think it was- came over and stood behind me with a knife to my throat, his hand firmly squeezing my shoulder, the pressure slowly building. Percy whirled around just as the pain in my shoulder peaked and the darkness grabbed at the edges of my vision. The last thing I saw before I fell into unconsciousness was Percy launching himself at the man behind me.

Percy

I cursed loudly as I paced across the living room. My cousin Nico Di Angelo had shown up after I had called in a favor a couple hours previous. Nico was about 5'7 with messy black hair like mine, dark brown manic eyes and pale skin. He was currently standing off to the side watching me pace back and forth letting off the occasional string of profanity.

"Calm down Perce. She's just unconscious. She'll be fine when she wakes up." He said, trying to be the voice of reason with very little success.

"I know..." I sighed and dropped into one of the armchairs. "It's just...I can't believe i was so stupid! I mean she could have gotten killed! And I probably scared her not to mention now I'm going to have to explain how they trusted me so easily and you as well! How the hell am I going to explain you...?" I trailed off, losing all my previous energy.

"Are you sure she's seen me before?" He asked again.

I nodded with my face in my hands. "I'm pretty sure she has at least once. I mean we don't keep a lot of photos of dad's side but I'm sure she's seen one."

Nico ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I know you hate when anyone brings this up but Percy, don't you think you had this coming? I mean if you had just stayed in the business like everyone else this would have never happened."

I lifted my head to glare at him. "I didn't _ask_ for this, Nico!"

"Well actually you di-"

"Oh you know what I mean!" I snapped

"whatever" he said, detaching himself from the wall. "either way we have to get out of here, now. They know where we are and when they don't report back soon they're going to send someone to check up."

Glaring at him once more I went about gathering the things we would need before taking the bags and Annabeth out to Nico's car, heading for anywhere but here.

* * *

By the time Annabeth woke up Nico and I had managed to drive two states over, get to our nearest safe house, have about a 20 minute argument about whose gun was better, get about 4 hours sleep each and buy some lunch. We were currently standing in the corner arguing once again on what to do next and like always, family somehow made its way in.

"I think I know what's a better way to go about this Percy. You're a little out of practice."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" I asked

He shifted slightly but kept his ground. "well you dropped out for 3 years man."

"Don't even go there with me, Di Angelo. You know damn well why I left."

He threw his arms up in the air, exasperated. "exactly!"

"Well then what do you suppose we do, oh great one? Because we can't just sit around here and wait for it to blow over." I crossed my arms and waited for an answer.

"Okay" he said, completely ignoring my sarcastic comment. "You remember that plan that aunt Athena taught us? The one she said to never use unless of an emergency?"

I didn't like where this was going. "Yes….."

"Well-" he stopped whatever he was going to say and looked over to the couch where Annabeth was. I turned to see her sitting up watching us.

"Sleeping beauty awakes.." he mumbled. I smacked him upside the head and walked over to the couch.

"Hey"

She was staring suspiciously at Nico. "Who's that?"

"Nico, but that's not important. How do you feel?" I tilted her head back to look at her eyes.

"I'm fine. " she snapped, slapping my hand away. "and I'd be better if you would tell me what exactly is going on."

"You were out for nearly two days Annabeth…" I said

"Ok…that still doesn't tell me what's going on or who 'Nico' is." She glared at me and crossed her arms. A totally childish action but I knew when she did that it was not smart to mess around.

"Well um, Nico is my cousin. And he also happens to be in the same line of….'work' as me." I said, unconsciously rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! So now you're going to tell me it's a family business are you?"

When I didn't answer she stared at me. "are you serious?" she said incredulously

"Well… sort of."

When she heard that she was at a loss of words. Thankfully Nico decided it to be a good time to join in.

"In a way it is the family business." He explained. "our fathers and their siblings were born into the life because their parents were a part of it and wanted them to learn and live that life. Certain of the siblings didn't want their children to be a part of it so we were raised normally. Unfortunately their hopes that we wouldn't have to live the same life as them didn't really work because most of us were sucked into it one way or another. Either way we were all 'destined' to be a part of it I suppose."

Annabeth was quiet as she took in all the new information. After what seemed like forever she finally broke the silence.

"But then how did you get pulled in?" Nico looked slightly uncomfortable but answered none the less, with the same detached voice void emotion that I had used myself.

"My older sister Bianca and my mother were murdered when I was 10 by the same people who killed uncle Poseidon. They tried to kill me too but my dad interfered and managed to get both of us away safely. After that I trained with Percy in hopes of getting revenge. Needless to say neither of us were able to get to our goal but we still continued on with that business and voila, here we are." He finished with a smile and sat down opposite us in an office chair.

Annabeth rounded on me. "You never said anything about a family business! Even before you explained anything you never spoke of your dad's side of the family."

"I didn't think it was that important" I mumbled.

"Then what exactly _do_ you think is important?" she huffed. I heard Nico snort and Annabeth rounded on him.

"Oh don't think you've gotten off easy , mister. What the hell were you thinking?!" she had gotten up and was now standing in front of him.

"Um…I don't follow" he said, voicing what both of us were thinking.

"You were stupid enough to get into this business! I don't give a damn if your parents were to blame! you didn't have to say yes!"

I decided now was a good time to interfere before she started throwing punches. "Ah, Annabeth…"

Clearly interfering was the wrong move because she whirled around and started in on me.

"And neither did you! This is all your fault and don't even think about giving me some lame ass excuse about some dead family member because you know that's bullshit. Because you had no right binging me into this!_no right!_ And I'm starting to wish I hadn't met you…." She trailed off and I just looked at her before finally speaking.

"Annabeth-"

"No Percy. I wish I had seen it before but now I do. I see how broken you really are, especially after what just happened and I can't deal with it. Maybe if we had met in a different life or something but I can't do this."

Hearing the person I cared the most about call me 'broken' was too much. Maybe it hit too close to home because deep down I knew she was probably right but that didn't matter. It hurt.

"Broken?" I said, my voice deadly calm.

Nico recognized my voice and tried to prevent what was inevitable. "Percy" he warned

I ignored him and took a step closer to Annabeth. She backed up, a look of terror showing itself.

"I didn't mean that…. Percy please." Her voice was quiet as she tried to apologize and calm me down.

I guessed I probably looked pretty unhinged as I smiled but I couldn't help myself. This whole situation was just so laughable. She was right. I shouldn't have brought her into this. If I hadn't tried to get out of the business I was meant to be in none of this would have happened.

"No, you're right. I never should have brought you into this, Annabeth. I'm better off without you." My smile melted off my face as I turned to leave. At the last second I stopped and turned my head to the side.

"And I'm sorry the real me wasn't perfect enough for you but I don't think it was my 'lame ass excuse' that you didn't like. It's me." I said, leaving a stricken looking Annabeth behind without looking back.

* * *

**A/N: ahhhhh! i don't even know how i got to this but there it is: chapter 7! i felt like this story needed a few more characters from PJO. please review! i love reading them and it makes me write faster. plus i think i'm going to encorporate my ever running big idea within the next two chapters...i hope. oh well, i'll see what happens so REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so terribly sorry! I know its been quite a some time since I updated but I have a goodreason! Well at least I think it is...anyways, I had the worst writers block (seriously, if it were a man I'd shoot him in the face), I was trying to figure out the timeline so that the story actually makes some sense and then it was my school break and now I'm on holidays in Florida:) (I really hope this works cause I'm updating from my iPad)...so ive been busy, but it's finally done! Yay! I was also trying to make this a fairly long chapter to make up for the lack of updating so I hope it's long enough and maybe it'll be a bit more interesting, who knows:D oh and don't worry about the mention of Percy's necklace I'm going to update my earlier chapters and put in some foreshadowing:D**

**Disclaimer:well I don't own PJO sadly but once my world domination plan is into effect this will change;)**

* * *

Nico  
'Well that escalated quickly….' I thought to myself as I watched Percy storm out of the room and Annabeth slump to the floor. She had started crying. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Why did this have to be so complicated? He should have just kept his head in the game and not worried about some girl. She was still sobbing on the floor, her blonde hair falling over her face.  
"Job well done I would say." I said as I picked up my gun from the table and checked it over. Annabeth stopped crying and looked at me with a tear stained face.  
"What?!"  
I clicked the safety on and slid it into my waistband.  
"Well I mean generally you don't go around telling people they're broken. Especially if they are already teetering on the edge."  
She glared at me and stood up.  
"Oh don't you start getting all high and mighty with me now! This is just as much your fault as it is mine."  
"How so?"  
She took a step forward. "You did nothing to stop him from getting into this damn 'business'!"  
I snorted. "Annabeth. There wasn't anything I could have done even if I wanted to. It's the family business. He made his choice and he has to live with that."  
She stared at me like I had fallen from the sky or something.  
"Are you serious?!" She cried  
"Yes. Now, we have to go look for Percy before he gets himself or some innocent bystander killed."  
I slipped my coat on and walked out the door. I heard Annabeth scramble to put on her coat and hurry after me.

Percy  
Broken. Broken. Broken. Broken. Broken. the word echoed through my mind as I walked down the dark street. Was I broken? I didn't know. I mean sure, I could have told Annabeth about the whole 'family' part of it but it didn't seem like a necessary bit of information. All those things she had said...I guess some of them hit a little too close to home for my liking. But I knew she was right about one thing. I should never have brought her into this mess. She was the reason for so many of my problems. I over complicated things. I sighed. Maybe it was just better if she got caught. Then I wouldn't have to deal with her. But I honestly didn't know what to think about the whole messed up situation. Not yet anyways. And the one thing that was for sure was that Nico was going to come looking for me. And I couldn't have that. I had to go back to headquarters and report back. Tell them I was back in and ready to work whatever case they have available. Then I realized that all I had on me was my gun and a knife. I had left everything else back at the safe-house. That could be a slight problem but nothing I couldn't handle. I checked my watch and saw that it read 2:47am. It was dark out and not many lights were on in the buildings. There was a noise behind me and I whirled around with my gun out. I couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean they weren't there. Nico was so good at hiding it was like he became part of the shadows. Making sure one last time that no one was there I turned around and ran. But It didn't last long. As I rounded the corner I saw a figure come at me from the shadows. He disarmed me and whipped out a knife. I stepped back, narrowly avoiding the blade that caused my beaded necklace to rip and fall to the ground and then I swung my fist at him. I felt the bone break as it connected with his nose. He fell back, nursing his broken nose and two more men appeared. They both had knives as well. The first one swung and I had to duck to avoid getting hit. I swivelled around to find the second blade coming at me and had to sidestep. I turned back to the first man and ducked under his swing again, this time sending an uppercut his way and catching him under the chin. I heard a crack and he fell to the floor unconscious. I just had enough time to jump back as the second man came at me from the side. He swung the blade at me again and this time he got me on my chest. This fuelled my anger and I rushed forward, sweeping his feet out from under him and stepping on his hand, disarming him. Then I pinned him down and punched him in the face until he was unconscious. I stood up and admired my handiwork. Breathing heavily I turned around and began to walk away but I didn't get far. The last thing I remember as the darkness took over was the pain of something heavy hitting the back of my head just before I crumpled to the ground, joining my victims in unconsciousness.

Annabeth  
Why? I thought. Why this? Why not just some cheating husband or gambling addicted boyfriend with daddy issues? Why did I have to get mixed up with a mentally unstable super spy/assassin with a dark and dangerous past? Because I have the worst luck ever. On the other hand I still don't know what came over me when I decided to tell Percy he was broken. I'm not usually the kind of person who says stuff like that. I guess bottling up your feelings inside for too long isn't a very good idea. Either way I felt terrible. Just because of all the new stuff I found out about Percy doesn't mean I don't love him anymore. I still want to help him I'm just not accustomed to dealing with these kinds of situations. I will always love Percy...I just hope he feels the same way. Then the pessimistic side of my brain voiced the question I didn't want to answer: would I ever get to find out? I quickly shoved that thought aside and picked up my pace, trying to catch up to Nico as he walked down the side of the road.  
"How the hell do you do that?!" I asked Nico as to how he was walking without making a sound.  
He gave me a questioning look and I gestured to his feet.  
"That. You're walking without making any noise! Its creepy."  
He snorted and said 'practice', as if it were as simple as that.  
I looked down at the knife Nico had given me. It was about 6 inches long with a black handle and a silver blade. The little voice in the back of my mind wondered how much blood had stained the blade in the past. That was enough to send a shiver down my spine. I still wasn't used to the whole 'killing' aspect of this life and I don't think I was going to anytime soon. As we were walking past an alley, the light of the knife reflected something that was lying on the ground. I stopped to see what it was and my blood ran cold. It was Percy's camp necklace. He always wore the stupid thing even though he had never actually told me why. I bend down and picked it up. The chord was sliced in between two of the beads and there was a crack in the one with the trident in the middle. I jumped as Nico spoke from over my shoulder.  
"We have to get out of here" he said, motioning for me to follow him.  
"What? Why?"  
He looked at me with serious eyes and when he spoke his voice was heavy with emotion.  
"They've got him."

Percy  
My head felt like someone had taken a baseball bat and bashed me in the head repeatedly. Then kicked me a few times for good measure. My bullet wound was killing me and my chest was throbbing where the knife cut me. I could now feel how big the wound really was. It ran from my left shoulder down to around my stomach. And then the nights evens came flooding back to me. My fight with Annabeth, my fight with the masked men and how it ended with me letting my guard down and forgetting about the first man. I mentally slapped myself and tried to open my eyes only to snap them back shut in pain from the blinding light. Instinctively I went to bring my hands up to my eyes only to find them tied behind my back and I began to become overly aware of my surroundings. I was sitting in a chair with my feet tied to the legs of the chair and my hands tied behind my back. I could feel the gag that had been shoved in my mouth and my ears were met with the rhythmic sound of dripping water. Taking a deep breath in through my nose I tried to open my eyes again; this time with more success. I was in a dark room with metal walls and only one door. Looking up I saw the now dark spotlight that was above me I could smell the mould. My neck was aching from my head sitting on my chest for so long. Sighing, I let out a groan and closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen. Sure enough about an hour later I heard the door open and the footsteps that followed. Knowing what was coming next I braced myself for the punch that swiftly followed the door closing. It landed in my stomach and my knife wound flared with pain. I inadvertently let out a groan of pain and heard a cruel laugh come from across the room. Once the pain died down to a bearable level I opened my eyes. There were two figures in the room. One was standing just off to my right and was clearly the one who had hit me. The other man was standing near the door, enjoying the show. Even though I had no clue who the identity of the man next to me was I knew immediately, even before I heard his voice, who it was. As the man approached me I closed my eyes once again and prepared for the worst.  
"Well, how nice to see you again, omega. I hadn't expected to see you so soon but this saves me so much more time and effort. Getting a little rusty I see. Must be the girl, am I right?"  
At the mention of Annabeth I tensed and anger boiled inside me. I kept quiet as he continued.  
"Anyways, you have made my life quite the challenge to live, I'll give you that. That's quite an accomplishment. But now I'm out….and I'm out for blood." He leaned in beside me and whispered in my ear. "I hope you enjoyed your happiness while it lasted, because that's something you won't have for a very long time."  
And with that he stood up and left the room with the other man, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Sally  
"Yes, thank you, officer. Let me know if you find anything. Yes, you too. Good-bye."  
I hung up the phone and felt Paul's arms wrap around my waist.  
"Any news?" he asked  
I shook my head and leaned back into his chest. "Nothing….do you-do you think they're ok?"  
"Of course. Don't worry Sally. Percy will show up soon. You know he will."  
I tried to take his words to heart but it was difficult. It had been almost 3 weeks and I hadn't heard a word from him or Annabeth. Thalia had come looking for Annabeth 2 weeks ago because she wasn't returning her calls. After that we had gone to the police and reported them missing. Even with all of the cops in New York looking for them, they had turned up nothing. It was almost as if they had vanished into thin air.

Nico  
For the first time in my life I cursed Percy's knack for disappearing. I knew it wasn't his fault this time but it still annoyed me to no end. And then on top of it all I got stuck with his girlfriend. She was ok at first but honestly; she worried too much. The past week had consisted of me forming a plan on how to get Percy out of there. If I was right, their base was still in the same place it was when Percy got himself caught the first time. I was extremely grateful Percy had decided to tell me where it was. I wanted to leave Annabeth somewhere safe but she wouldn't stop bugging me about it and I finally agreed to take her along. But all in all I just hoped we weren't too late.

Mystery POV  
I reveled in his pain. He had caused me so much pain of my own that it felt good to dish some out myself. I smiled as I looked down at his writhing body. Strapped to a table, he was helpless and entirely at my mercy. This was just like it had been the first time I caught him. Of course then, it was for almost entirely different reasons but it made no difference. He had stopped moving and with extreme disappointment I realized he had passed out from the pain. Sighing, I stepped back and put the knife down. There was no point in continuing if he wasn't conscious to feel the pain. I left the room and made my way back to my office through the dark, empty hallways thinking to myself. Tomorrow, I had big plans for Percy.

Annabeth  
A week and a half after Percy went missing we put our plan into action. Nico and I had it all worked out from top to bottom. Although if it would actually work was a completely different question. In the beginning, Nico wanted to make me stay behind and be the 'tech'. I managed to convince him otherwise. We were currently crouched in the shadows behind a shady looking building somewhere in_. According to Nico this was where they were keeping him. Two days ago I got him to teach me how to use a gun and he grudgingly obliged.  
"Ok. You ready?" He turned to look at me as he checked over his gun. I nodded and he mimicked me before turning around and slipping through the door he had broken into. Going after him, I was engulfed with darkness as we walked down the hall. Momentarily disoriented I dragged my hand on the wall to prevent myself walking into it. As my eyes adjusted to the dark I watched Nico round the corner and disappear from my view. I tried to follow him only to get myself hopelessly lost in the maze of hallways and locked doors. I was probably wandering around for almost 15 minutes when I saw a figure in black whip down the hall in front of me. I seriously hoped it was Nico. Now, if I wasn't so young I'm sure I would have died of a heart attack right then. I rounded the corner and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Stopping dead my own weapon dropped out of my hand and clattered onto the floor.  
"Hello Annabeth."  
He sounded so familiar, aside from the english accent, but I couldn't place it to a face. The mystery mans voice was laced with dark humour and something a little scary. My heart froze as the man walked out of the shadows and in that moment I knew exactly where I knew that voice from.  
"I was wondering if you would show up."

* * *

**A/N: Right. So was it good? Who do you think it is? I'd love to hear what you all think before I post the next chapter so review and let me know!:)it henext chapter is in the works, so hopefully it'll be up when I get home!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Er, ok so I hope this chapter is good and makes up for the 3 months I haven't updated. I've been meaning to try and finish this chapter for a while now but 'real life' got in the way, what with exams and camping etc. along with the fact that I had absolutely no inspiration for this story until i went camping over the weekend. And so here is chapter 8 in all its glory(i hope). I managed to pass 2,000 words for this chapter and the next one is in the works. This story will probably only have a couple more chapters before I wrap it up:)**

**Disclaimer: *sigh***

* * *

Annabeth

"Luke?!"

He chuckled dryly and caught my eye. He still looked the same as he did in high school -where we met- aside from a scar that now ran down the side of his face. His shaggy blonde hair was cut short and the friendly gleam usually found in his blue eyes was gone. Instead a look similar to the one Percy wore had taken its place. The last time I saw Luke I was in year 10, the same year he graduated. Luke had been like a brother to me until he disappeared. I thought he was dead.

"Glad you showed up. I've got a job for you."

And with that he led me through the dark halls at gunpoint.

20 minutes later I found myself yet again tied to a chair. I really hoped this wasn't going to become a habit. The room I was in was fairly dark and Luke was nowhere in sight. The ropes that tied my hands and feet were bound fairly tight so there was no way I'd be getting out of there anytime soon. As my eyes adjusted I was able to make out some of the things in the room. Aside from the ever present smell of mould, there wasn't much. I could hear the constant dripping of water that quietly echoed through the room. I was sitting in the corner of the room to the right of the only door. After a few more minutes of sitting there a figure began to take shape in my vision. Just across from me was someone tied to a chair. The longer I looked, the more I could make out. The person was clearly a man; His hair was obscuring part of his face as his head rested on his chest. He was battered to no end with cuts and bruises everywhere and his shirt was in tatters. It looked like he was unconscious but I decided to make sure.

"Hello? Are-are you awake?" My voice bounced off the walls and the man flinched. Without lifting his head the man called out. His voice was hoarse yet he still managed to raise his voice to be heard.

"Fuck you, Luke. It's not going to work this time."

Clearly the man was delusional, right? He was talking to Luke yet he wasn't even in the room, about what I didn't know.

"Um...Luke isn't here." He froze at the sound of my voice again and I vaguely wondered how long he'd been in here and what he'd done to land here in the first place.

"I'm sorry, I'm not here to hurt you. Can you just...will you tell me your name at least?"

After a couple seconds he slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, searching for me. We locked eyes and I felt a jolt run through my spine. Percy.

* * *

Percy

It was maddening. The sound of the dripping water, the smell of the mould, the pain. It all seemed to get worse as time went by. I wasn't sure how long I'd been here but it was definitely more than a week. Luke had just finished our daily 'bonding' session, as he liked to call it, and I was once again stuck in this damn room.

Alone.

In the dark.

I had been in there about 45 minutes, trying hard not to pass out when the door opened and I heard the shuffling of feet enter. Luke started talking while a few other men bustled about doing who knows what.

"Right, Don't try escaping. You won't get anywhere. I picked up Carlos here on my last trip to Mexico. He was just released from jail for a Mexican mob bust and let's just say he's quite handy with a knife."

This was followed by a grunt, very colorful Spanish and a cry of pain.

_"¡Perro ella me!"_ the man I assumed was named 'Carlos' spat out a string of curses at his attacker before retreating out the door with the rest of the people, including Luke.

As the door slammed a jolt of pain went through my already throbbing head and I reverted all my attention to not passing out for the second time that day. What seemed like hours later a voice spoke.

"Hello? Are-are you awake?" The voice without a doubt belonged to Annabeth and I cursed Luke for stooping this low once again. I knew they had a voice simulator- sort of like those from the mission impossible's except through a speaker- and it had already been used as Annabeth before. They called it mental torture and there was a reason for that. I felt so guilty about what happened with her and hearing her voice but knowing it wasn't her and that I couldn't apologize... With all the energy I could muster I called out to Luke, knowing he was listening.

"Fuck you, Luke. It's not going to work this time."

My voice didn't sound anything like me. I hoped that wasn't permanent.

"Um...Luke isn't here." I froze. Great, He was keeping up the charade.

"I'm sorry, I'm not here to hurt you. Can you just...will you tell me your name at least?"

Luke wouldn't say that. He already knew and when he had used it, it was to taunt me. Then I heard the scrape of a chair on the floor and lifted my head. Once my eyes adjusted to the dark I looked around, my eyes meeting the stormy grey ones I fell in love with. I was sure it was actually her and we stayed like that until Annabeth finally broke the silence.

"Percy?" She asked tentatively. "Are...are you okay?"

I closed my eyes and then opened them again but she was still there, tied to a chair like me. That meant it wasn't a dream.

"What happened to you?" I asked her. She wasn't supposed to get caught. They had me after all, what more did they want? But I guess I looked pretty bad and my voice probably just made it worse.

"What happened to me?! What happened to _you?!_ Percy, you look like you've been dragged through hell!" Annabeth practically shouted all this at me, causing yet another shot of pain through my head. I winced and closed my eyes until it subsided.

"What's wrong? Percy, hey. What's wrong?!"I could tell she was starting to panic and that was never a good thing.

"Nothing. I'm fine"

"Bullshit. You are _not_ fine. Have you seen yourself lately?!"

All this torture later and I can still piss her off in one sentence. Glad to know I haven't lost my touch. Before I could answer the door swung open and Luke sauntered in flanked by two of his minions. He walked over behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Well, now that you two have established yet another..._connection_, I can't have you concocting up some brilliant plan to escape."

He was squeezing my shoulder really hard now and I noticed the blackness grabbing at the edges of my vision. Damn pressure points. The last thing I heard was Luke laughing like the madman he was and the sound of Annabeth calling my name.

* * *

Nico

"So what you're telling me is, Omega has been caught by the Titans again but this time, along with the girl that he left this business for?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I looked up to meet the gaze of one of the highest operatives in the organization. Hera had a bored expression across her face as she surveyed me.

"And how do you suppose this is our problem?"

My fist slammed onto the desk she was sitting behind and I glowered at her.

"He is one of the best operatives in this business, active or not! And he's also your nephew. I would think that counts for _something_, does it not?"

"Omega is not of my-"

"His name is Percy" I growled before straightening up. "and if your brother were still alive, I think he would disagree."

"My brother has been dead for 13 years and you expect me to start listening to him now?"

"I expect you to set aside your cold stone exterior for just a minute and at least try to save someone who has done nothing but good for you and this business, even when it was the last thing on earth he wanted to do."

Hera stared at me from behind her desk and said nothing. Her jaw was set in a tight line and when I looked into her eyes I knew that nothing I could say would make her any more willing to help me or Percy. My hand rested on the door handle and I stopped, turning my head to look at my aunt from the corner of my eye.

"Aunt Hera, I don't give a damn about you and your business but if there is any shred of humanity or love left in your heart, any at all, you could be the one thing to stop one of your kin from dying. And I hope you know that I am willing to die to protect my cousin. That's two more deaths on your hands…and I hope the guilt slowly kills you."

It looked as if I was going to have to do this on my own.

* * *

Percy

I had the first good dream in what seemed like forever and I'm sure Luke could tell but I could care less right then. Because in that moment I had dreamt about one of the happiest days of my life.

_I was walking in the park. The current mission was simple; locate and take out the target. My target was a second string operative for the Titans who was in town for a job and I was tailing him through Central Park. He neared the edge and stepped onto the curb. I watched a girl run across the street through traffic, heading for the Museum of Natural History. I was leaning up against a tree and watched as the man crossed the street on the edge of a crowd of pedestrians and made his way to a bench outside the museum. He sat on the bench for about 10 minutes before standing and making his way down the street, closely following a man in a grey suit. He followed the man down the street and around the corner and continued on until he turned off into a small apartment building. Up three flights of stairs and two doors down he opened the door and shuffled in; conveniently forgetting to lock the door. I waited not long down the hallway for the sound of the operatives gun. Taking that as my cue I took action. One bullet through the head and no time for the target to defend himself. I left the building with both bodies lying on the floor of the man's kitchen for the police to find later. My gun was tucked safely away in the waistband of my jeans and I ventured further into town to find a coffee shop. Not 15 minutes later I found one, just off 83rd street, called Café Lalo. As I swung open the door it slammed into a girl who spilled her coffee all over herself and the floor. We both scrambled to pick up the cup and clean up the mess._

_"I am so sorry!"_

_"Oh it's no worries" she smiled and I looked up to see her staring at me. Her eyes were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen and she seemed to be one of the first people to ever look at me like they were un-intimidated by me._

_"No no, I'll buy you another cup." Before she could protest I cut her off "please. It's the least I can do." I got another smile and we stood up. "I hope you weren't in any hurry" I said. She shook her head causing her blonde waves to shake around her face._

_"No. I was just on my way home to catch up on my schoolwork" _

_"You're in school?"_

_The trash can made a sound as she threw the napkin in she had been using to try and clean up her shirt with. "Yeah, I'm in the architectural program at NYU."_

_"Wow"_

_The cashier greeted us as we approached and took our orders. It was only two minutes before they were ready and I went to sit down at a nearby table. _

_"Did you want to join me?" as I asked, her calculating eyes surveyed me and the shop before nodding and taking a seat across from me. We talked for what seemed like hours but when I checked had only been 45 minutes since our collision. She saw me check the time and did so herself before standing up and shouldering her bag._

_"I should go now. Schoolwork awaits"_

_I stood and she smiled at me._

_"Thank you again for the coffee. It was nice meeting you"_

_"Wait!" I called after her as she turned to leave "I don't even know your name"_

_"Do you need to know?"_

_I shoved my hands down into my pockets and smiled at her after a moment of mental hesitation. "Percy Jackson"_

_We locked eyes and she laughed._

_"Annabeth Chase. It was nice meeting you, Percy. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."_

* * *

**_Review! Please:)_**


End file.
